


In Cuba With You

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: First Class(2011)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charles Being Concerned, Cherik - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Erik, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, charles being worried about Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When Charles was saved he knew that Erik must know but filled with such embarrassment he addresses his love and feelings to Moria instead. Erik heard. Erik saw. Erik fell. What would Charles do to save the one he loves the most.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_I'm in a beach, in Cuba with you._

This was the moment when everything was suppose to turn back to normal. Charles had already began to return to reality. Showing signs of good health and to return back to the place he called home. He had been in and out of the minds of many people especially Apocalypse, but thanks to his students the X-Men can be known for great things. Charles laid on his back, his eyes still closed until he heard voices calling for him. Yet his mind had been forced to be reminded of Erik as he smiled a little.

Erik who had been in and out of the way of others had turned back to the X-Men and back to Charles. He helped to destroy Apocalypse and have still got to descend to the ground and what made Erik change his mind was the thought of Charles, the moment of lost memories that brought him back home. Charles was right, there is still good in him and this was the reason he fell in love with him in the first place for despite his relationship with his wife who had sadly died alone with their daughter who he loved dearly, in the back of his mind was her voice.  
"you have to move on. I want you to be happy"  
Erik smiled and looked at Charles.

The stillness of his body sent shivers down his spine. But for a brief moment the others had came alone and came to aid Charles out of there.  
"Charles? Charles, do you know where you are?" Cried out Moria who kneelt down beside Charles, her hand on the side of his face. The look she gave was a mixture of worry and fear but her eyes showed the signs of hope. Charles smiled a little and as he did so an image of not Moria but Erik popped into his head, the moment on the beach, that moment that tragic accident that caused not only his legs but Erik too.

At this point, Charles was trying to find way to tell the truth to Moria without breaking her heart. Her memory of the events of Cuba was gone and still altered and in the back of Charles' mind he knew it was for the best. As for Erik, he is where he's heart truly lies in which he had been the key of unlocking what was missing from his life. Before all of this, before meeting Erik, Charles had never been the same where his own mother was never around and the cruelness of his own step brother and father was a company that he doesn't not want to be with.

He's feelings for Erik has increased over time and everything about what made Erik so unique was how different he was compared to the others. At this point with  Moria's mind blurred from the days of Cuba of 1962, it was a good time to express his love for Erik. To explain his feelings in the best way possible but something made Charles stop as he opened he's eyes slowly and had looked past Moria and towards a figure in the air. There was Erik, hovering a few inches from the ground and now heading towards him and this made him nervous, the embarrassment creeping upon on him and things go out of control.  
"I'm in a beach, in Cuba with you" he finally said.

He nerves had taken control and the words spilled out of his mouth directed not to his Erik but Moria instead. He hand creasing her face and bringing back her memories of that day with tears starting to roll down his and her face. At the same time as this was going on a great retching scream echoed the surrounding around them.  
" what was that?" Asked Kurt, his eyes darting awake as he woke up from his slumber. Jean, Scott and Peter quickly glanced around them and so did Raven and Hank. At first there was silence from the other mutants but soon Strom's voice had penetrated through the empty space around them.  
" MAGNETO! QUICKLY" she screamed, her accent thick and fast. Charles mind began to panic and each word that came from her mouth had frightened Charles, and his actions may have caused him Erik's life.

Peter Maximoff was the first on the scene and with the help of Nightcrawler Jean and Scott had went to help as well.  
" Jean, what happened? What happened to Erik?" Asked Charles through telepathy, trying to get information from Jean Grey.  
"he's bleeding heavily... Its.. Its seems as though a piece of shrapnel had enter his body" replied Jean. This information brought Charles back to the beach in Cuba, how his lose his feelings to his legs and the lost of his friend, his lover.  
" oh Erik, what have I done?" Said Charles, keeping this thought to himself, keeping his relationship with Erik private for no one can know about them not even Moria or his sister Raven. This was Erik and Charles can't lose him not again.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles was hoping for the best, intending to keep Erik alive but nothing has worked so far. As quick as they left, the young mutants have appeared with Erik in both Scott and Peter's arms. Hank quickly took hold of Erik from their arms and laid the older mutant on the opposite side on the room. Charles managed to stand straight, he's heart beating header against his ribs wanting to reach his arms and wrap them around Erik.   
"Hank, is he alright?" Asked Charles, his eyes looking directly towards Hank. Hank quickly examined Erik's body a gasp escaped his mouth, shock ran though his spine. All eyes turned to face him.   
"Hank what's wrong?" Asked Raven with more concern.   
"we've got to get him back to the school. This is now a serious matter"   
"But the school, its still in ruins and without Magneto how is it going to get fixed?" Asked Scott as he folded his blood stained hands across his chest.

He was right though, and without the school rebuilt it was hard to get Erik the medical treatment he needs.   
"I can try and find someone that can help rebuild the school" said Jean, offering to help the situation knowing the truth of The Professor and Magneto's relationship. Charles turned to meet Jean in her eyes and had no choice but nodded in her suggestion.   
" if Jean is going I'm going as well" said Scott.   
"okay but be careful" said Charles, his voice strong and sharp. He's eyes still lined with Erik's still body. Jean and Scott nodded.   
" before you go, take Raven with you for someone has to make sure on the other students" said Charles and as before Scott and Jean followed his instruction being followed by Raven. Peter and Hank had been left to stand by Erik's side, each mutant holding his arm and hand keeping his steady. Kurt had went along with the other promising to come back for the rest.

Charles looked up at Moria and said something that the others won't want to know.   
"we have no choice, we have to take him to a proper hospital"   
"but Charles..."   
"this is important Moria" said Charles his eyes digging deep into her own. "please, he needs help no matter the cause. Just help him"   
Moria looked into his eyes and sighed deeply. Her mind still over thinks of Erik as the enemy but she's doing this for Charles and Charles only.   
"I will see what I can do" she replied. She got up and took out a device from her pocket. Charles laid back down, he's head resting on his jacket closing his eyes as he did trying to remember Erik before all of this.

_Erik had took hold of Charles as he reach for the bullet. Erik had Charles by his arms and held him close. On the inside Erik was crying, deep sorrow and regret had flooded the man as he looked down at the  other. His bright blue eyes shone pass Erik's soul, his heart breaking at every moment as they laid on the sandy beach of Cuba._   
_"I want you by side. We are brothers you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing. We want the same thing" said Erik, his voice deep and low. The helmet still on his head and his arms still around Charles' body. Charles knowing his love for Erik want to kiss him, to kiss him before the tears fell but something told him this wasn't the time. His heart ached and his mind was conflicted._   
_"My friend. I'm sorry, but we do not" said Charles his mind screaming in anger over what came out of his mouth. The same thing that kept him awake at night as a result Erik never came back and at times he was lost forever._

_But Erik always came back. He came back for Charles and it was to make sure Charles was alright. But not on that beach  in Cuba. He got up and left. Charles wanted to push everyone away, to leave him alone, he want to push Moria out of the way for at the deepest part of Charles heart he didn't love Moria. She to Charles was too bland and too predictable for his taste unlike Erik who was mysterious and a troubled soul who was able to come to Charles when he needed it._   
_"Charles, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" cried Moria, her arms flailing and reaching out to him. The others followed her trail apart from Erik._   
_" please.. Please don't leave me" cried out Charles in his mind as on the outside his feelings were put on hold._

Charles was awoken by the shake of his shoulders.   
"Charles. Charles awake up"   
Charles awoke and straightened up. Opening his eyes had meet him with Moria staring right at him.   
"Charles, there's a place where they can hold Erik. They agreed not to harm Erik as much as he is now" said Moria her hand on her shoulders.  
" wonderful" replied Charles just as Nightcrawler came back. He was greeted by stares of curious people and Kurt simple smiled awkwardly as he informed them about the news.   
" that's good now Moria could you please tell Kurt where we would be heading next" asked Charles, his eyes still on Erik. As she was told Moria took the young mutant by the arms and told him the location. In the mean time Charles decided to call over for Hank.   
"is he.."   
" he's alive but faint. He has a pulse but it's very little and lacks the normal rhythm" said Hank replying to Charles' concern.

Kurt came back with Moria and agreed to the location.   
" I can get you there" he said, his German accent coming through him. Charles nodded in agreement and asked Kurt to take him, Moria and Erik with Peter taking Hank with him. With the plan settled Kurt and Peter room their places with Hank carefully placing Erik in Charles' arms. The look on Erik was pale and uneasy with his face drained from blood and the stickiness of the patch of blood around his stomach made Charles want to be sick.   
" you better want to press down on that wound. It will hold the blood flow for a while" said Hank.   
" thank you" said Charles in return and like in Cuba, Charles held Erik in his arms like he did with him.

_I'm in a beach, in Cuba with you_


	3. Chapter 3

They were in and out off the ruins of Cairo before anyone can say "mutants". Charles still held onto Erik's body in his arms and as the location drew near Moria had ran in for help.   
"Moria would come back soon, I promise"said Charles his one arm around Erik and th either pressing gentle on the wound. Charles removed the strands of hair that had fallen from Erik's face, as he did so Charles had gazed over his closed eyes wishing they were open.   
"oh gosh Erik please wake up" whispered Charles just as Moria came back with several paramedics running just behind her.   
"we better get you checked up Charles as well" said Hank and Chalres' nodded in agreement.

Charles sat in the wheelchair that was given and was wheeled to the the hospital. Erik was strapped into the stretcher as they pushed him pasted the others.   
"Mr Xavier, you seem to be alright, just a few bruises to the head" said the doctor, he's hands motioning to take the rubber gloves off his hands. He smiles at Charles and Charles smiled back.   
"thank you"   
"no problem besides we don't normally get people of your kind in this hospital   
especially..." Said the doctor but Charles got tk his words first.  
" Mr Lehnsheer helped to defeat Apocalypse. His a good man trust me all I want is for him to be safe, that's all" responded Charles as quickly as he could, his thoughts aiming to help Erik.

Hank and the Doctor looked at him, his words seems out of place for the professor.   
"so you care about..." There was a pause. "Magneto?" Said the Doctor as he walked towards his supply cupboard.   
"he's just a friend. Only a friend" replied Charles his voice a little quite and small for Erik was more then a friend bur his soulmate. Charles wanted to be beside Erik when he wakes up and have managed to asked for the favour.   
"my I go, I want to wait for my friend" asked Charles his wanting to stay on Erik, to keep his mind focused and straight upon Erik only. The other things on his mind are pushed to the side as all Charles could think was Erik.

At frist the doctor was stunned by the suggestion and but smiled once more and nodded at the question.   
"sure, your friend is in surgery at the moment but you can wait. He'll be in Room 3" he said as he took out some medications. "and here, it'll help with the headaches"   
"thank you" replied Charles as he took the bottle and he and Hank went to go to Room 3. In the back of Charles' mind a thought ran through his spine like ice on the road. The doctor seemed odd but he didn't bother with it for he has to be with Erik, to be there when he needs it the most. Hank turned a corner to Room 3 noticing Moria was already there to the surprise of both Charles and Hank.

"he's okay, they told me there was some heavy bleeding but they managed to stop the bleeding for getting worse" informed Moria, her hands shaking a little.   
"Thank you for the information and please sit down you loom tired" said Charles as he gestured Moria to the open chairs outside Room 3B. Moria smiled and sat near Hank.   
"so, what do you think happened? I mean...how this happened to Erik?" Asked Hank, his hands carefully folded across his chest. He blue fur lifting up a bit due to the air conditioning above them and how it was thick enough to keep him warm. Charles shook his head for he hasn't got a clue knowing that they saw none of it made Charles more worried and this scared him.

Charles room a while to speak but he took so long that Moria had to snap him out of his trance.   
"Charles? Charles are you okay?" She said as she waved her hand over his face.   
" sorry... Um I don't know, I only heard Jean say that a piece of shrapnel had enter through Erik.. But that's..." But before Charles could finish a doctor had headed their way, her hands occupied with a clipboard.   
"ah, you must be here for Mr Erik Lehnsheer" she said her voice soft and kind but somewhere deep inside Charles' mind and heart that she too was odd but Erik comes first.   
"yes, yes we are, can we see him? Is he okay?" Asked Charles his eagerness showing a bit.    
"don't worry his alright. He is unconscious at a moment but go ahead he'll be pleased to see you when he wakes" she said, her smile growing wider.   
"thank you" replied Charles and he and Hank headed towards Erik's room.

Moria was walking slowly behind the two mutants but was stopped by a tight grip on her arm. She followed the arm to its owner and was met with the young women. She grinned but it was a harsh grin and her eyes had changed from an amber to one red and the other deep blue. Mutant. Moria smiled back and without looking at Charles or Hank she quickly responded with...  
"don't mind me, I'll catch up with you later".   
Charles turned to see Moria turn to face him too.  
" okay,but be save" he called and both he and Hank disappeared through the door.


End file.
